Information technology (IT) has grown in use by businesses from many years and today, IT infrastructure serves as a backbone for entire business structure. IT infrastructure refers to basic IT support system that is shared among all users involved in a business process. IT infrastructure not only refers to hardware, but also includes a combined set of elements, such as software, hardware, networks, facilities, and information, in order to develop, test, deliver, monitor, control, and support IT services. Many business processes rely on the IT infrastructure to an extent that the business processes may cease to operate without properly functioning IT systems. Hence, the organizations usually set up one or more production support teams that continuously resolve incidents or service requests by performing support actions, also referred to as support services.